


反而掉秤

by ferret719



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Musical actor rpf
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferret719/pseuds/ferret719
Summary: 情人節賀不成，就祝大家開工順利吧XD
Relationships: 令龍, 外灘伉儷





	反而掉秤

為了響應就地過年政策，鄭雲龍錄完新春節目留在了上海，只是跟龍爸龍媽聊了聊視訊，媽媽總是操不完的心，讓他好好休息好好吃飯。

「阿姨妳放心，我會監督他的，趁著放假把他養胖。」

鏡頭裡突然闖進另一個人，是大龍到上海以後交的朋友，以前的日子裡也有好幾次兩口子上魔都看兒子給拖去看了這年輕人的演出，小劉也是個不錯的孩子，跟自己兒子一樣一門心思搞音樂劇的。

「哎呀，小劉來啦！新年好啊。」

「阿姨好，新春愉快，萬事如意。」

「你們兩個上街都要戴好口罩啊，洗手、酒精不能少啊…」

在龍媽叨叨絮絮地叮嚀裡夜幕漸漸低垂，眾人道別，各自做飯去了。

上海寸土寸金，即是上海土著劉師傅也沒有太大的屋，廚房本就小，兩個大男人並肩站著便差不多滿了。但人一生只活方寸多沒意思，若是有趣的靈魂相伴，星火也可點亮無垠大地。

「好啦，我幾個菜都炒好了，剩下的交給你。」

倒進調味料再翻炒幾下，一盤漂亮的辣炒蛤蜊色香味俱全，被盛進潔白的瓷盤裡。愛下廚的青島人雖然喜愛蒐集餐具，卻是一目了然的黑白色系，少有碎花蕾絲邊還是奇形怪狀的，與他的自拍美學截然不同的大方大圓，追求簡潔極致之美。

「好呀，湯得再燉會兒。」

上海菜濃油赤醬的不大幅符合健身人士的飲食標準，不過過年嘛，禮不可廢，醃篤鮮紅燒肉金玉滿堂還是得安排上。飛爸飛媽一向不大管他，任他放飛自我，打了個微信紅包過去就算是交待了。舊公寓沒有地暖，但為了怕冷的山東大貓他暖氣費可是交得足足的，還再買了幾個電暖器安在起居必經之地，終於讓北方人過上故鄉室內穿短袖的懷舊時光，這不，灶台火旺，汗流浹背的，大龍決定去先去洗個澡再吃飯，大貓咪學壞了，在他面前脫了上衣，雙臂抬高的時候肋骨根根分明，衣服丟在地上時滑軟的皮肉輕輕溜回原位。

大鼻子貓貓對他挑了挑眉，自顧自地邊走邊脫，像是害怕迷路的孩子撒著餅乾屑。

不怕不怕，爸爸馬上來收拾你。

果斷放棄小火燉湯把湯放進高壓鍋，平時老嫌棄大龍趁著折價買一堆廚具，關鍵時刻還是挺好用的。

「來啦。」

大龍用一種不雅的姿勢泡在浴缸裡，大長腿掛在邊上，該看的不該看的都一覽無遺。一手啤酒自然是灌不醉他的，卻不妨礙和熱水交互作用之後醺紅他的臉頰。

他迷茫的眼神總是誘惑的，求索的，自己上鉤的眼神亦是直白的，炙熱的。

都說天蠍男的愛與性難分難捨，唯有掌握住他的下半身才能進入他的心。

他已被他的男孩全面入侵。

當年的鄭雲龍還帶著一點稚氣的天真，放下熟知的一切來求一個圓夢的機會。他是唱的好，當然還不如自己，但刀也是越磨越利，總不是讓他滬圈王子鎮不住個年輕人。無口又執拗的性子跟他很是合拍，可是少數幾個能在一室凍結的氣氛中與他和平共處的人。所以第一次把那灘醉的癱軟的大貓扛回家的時候他是秉持著愛護後進的優秀前輩心理，簡直光輝偉大，一言以蔽之，思無邪。

心裡苦，幹這行的誰心裡不苦呢，滿腔熱血猶如錯付，醉了今晚，明天一樣哭著笑著去迎接衣食父母。哥也難受過，我懂得。

「冷…」

北方人怕冷，醉貓更怕冷，迷迷糊糊的就膩乎地摟著他。為了準備角色硬生生地減掉這麼多體重，身體差點也是可以理解的，知心大哥哥劉令飛沒有推開他。

「一定會坐滿…我就是要讓它滿…嗯…不是…我沒吹…」

好傢伙，哥都沒見過滿的，不過肯定會有這一天的，不著急。

「會的。」

他沉穩溫和的吐出這兩個字，彷彿是能夠預言未來的先知，睿智老練。

就在他說完的瞬間，掛在他身上的大男孩突然眼睛一亮，瞬間找回一絲清明，捧著他的臉，在嘴角上啾了一下，倒在他肩頭。

「你真好。」

大家都是演員，哥什麼大風大浪沒見過。挑著大龍的下巴，也在嘴角啄了一下，用指關節揉揉他還有些嬰兒肥的腮幫子。

「勾引我呢？」

「你上鉤嗎？」

那對貓眼賊亮賊亮，是不是那樣的萬分清醒。

……

去他媽的睿智！

「誰能知道你像是沒吃過肉似的一點就著？」

唉呦，我就是白骨精也不是天天吃的上唐僧肉的，怪我嗎？

劉令飛喜歡接吻。

不像電影裡的法式熱吻天旋地轉嘬的嘖嘖作響，觸碰、分離、吸吮、交纏，猶如爵士樂一樣神秘又絲滑的節奏，不過唇舌交纏的一會兒功夫，他就能把你拆解的骨酥肉爛。

這個男人一打照面就知道是久經風月的。

哪怕是每一根頭髮絲都透著醇厚的肉慾，十里飄香。

不僅是胃口極好，更是挑剔的頂級食客，那樣萬花叢中過片葉不沾身的豪狂。

人不輕狂枉少年，他願做高山，自己也不肯乖巧低伏，迷戀仰望。

不過嘛，自己是淡漠，卻也不是人事不知。入眼的少罷了，美人兒哪能不知道自己好看呢？

好吧，美不美見人見智，但是媚骨天生，不用妖冶也是收人頭和割韭菜一樣，逮一個是一個。

看吧，還滬圈浪子呢，照樣做貓奴，要他餵他就得餵！

「劉師傅最近有點疲勞啊，光上嘴不上傢伙。」

劉令飛衣服都沒脫就跨進浴缸裡，不過他那件背心有穿和沒穿也是會不會被夾的問題而已，並不妨礙鄭雲龍換上Stacee 眼神鄙視他，順便上手摸一摸。正啃著脖子啃得起勁的劉師傅一聽到關鍵問句，噌的抬高身子，望進大貓眼底靈魂深處。

「好呀你，這是給我過年嗎？」

除了他倆剛搞上那陣子下手有些沒輕重，大龍可不讓他這麼早提槍上陣。

「新年快樂。」

「喔喔喔喔！啊啊啊！令飛，關掉它，不行，真的…啊！」

「新年快樂喔。」

熱衷性愛的男友喜歡開發各種新的玩法，這次是特製的矽膠保險套，前端還多安了一節按摩頭。

「人真是不能老，連上海大飛都要幫自己增加長度啊？老縮水了也沒關係，我不嫌棄的。」

「這可是日本剛上的新寶貝，有你哭的時候。」

號稱男性G點的神秘地帶，隱藏在直腸盡頭和乙狀結腸的交界，需要一點小小的幫助才能刺激到。

打開開關的時候兩人都是一聲驚嘆，霓虹國這個情色之島真不是蓋的，靈活的圓珠刺激著雙方。

劉令飛當然抓緊機會摁住了鄭雲龍就往裡懟，後者還來不急反抗就被震的頭皮發麻，呦呵，男朋友都還沒開始動呢，這樣不行。但男朋友並不給他分辯的機會，找準位子就開始猛鑿。身體深處湧起熟悉的痠脹感，卻猛烈的太多，像是一路朝著夕陽狂奔的高鐵。

「我，啊，哈！」

大龍突然攀著他的背，龍爪狠狠的摳進肉裡，幾乎沒有任何前兆的身體反弓，猛地彈跳了一下，嚇得他趕快關掉電源，大龍失神了幾秒才緩過來。

「你這也太快了，還不到三分鐘呢。」

「哼，要我哭你倒是給我眼淚流出來的時間。」

這下問題大了，一個還雞兒邦硬，一個高潮來的太快瞬間賢者。

「沒想到這小玩意還是大口徑火箭炮啊，還行吧？會不舒服嗎？」

「除了O不起來其他問題不大。」

「O不起來沒事，軟的就軟著玩。」

真不愧是滬圈扛霸子。

於是兩人的年夜飯成功的吃成了新年宵夜。

「這肉甜的好奇怪。」

「紅燒肉就是甜的啊，有什麼好奇怪的？」

「你確定不是你把糖當成鹽了？」

大年初一，睡醒，劉師傅早已經晨跑回來看著春晚重播喝加料咖啡，大龍洗洗漱給自己沖了杯黑咖啡，劉令飛加的那些料可不是人類能承受的，大貓也不行。喝完癱在沙發上看著電視呢，腿上突然長手了，那手法可銷魂著，部位漸漸不可描述。

接收到男朋友的暗示，他拉著按摩師的手從寬鬆的短褲褲管裡伸進去。

「你沒穿內褲。」

「老子又不是單身狗，在家穿什麼內褲。」

行，你自己找操，我就不客氣了。

事發突然，劉師傅只能雙手萬能，愛人像一把名貴的吉他，唯有被捻按、撩撥的高興了才甘願為他吟唱美麗的樂章。大龍哼唧著點頭，劉師傅雙臂發力，雙手大張抓著他的臀部往自己胯上撞。

「太瘦了。」

從前的大龍雖然手長腳長，軀幹卻是肉嘟嘟的，他愛死了肉感豐腴的屁股，手指都會陷進肉慾的誘惑 中，不能抗拒揉屁股的快感，大龍有很長一段時間都以為他就是只想打快砲才一直拉著人騎乘。現在指尖邊緣都有碰到骨骼的感覺，更別說不如以前飽滿了。

「鏡頭上好看嘛，職業傷害在所難免。」

一開始是為了角色服務不假，可減下來了也是小心翼翼地維持，畢竟他可是喝水都會胖的體質。

「也不是全沒好處，要知道我為了減重可沒少做深蹲，讓教練驗收一下成果。」

劉師傅後仰貼在沙發上，讓男朋友騎著他上天。

又一天午餐吃成晚餐，晚餐乾脆省起來的行程。

大年初二

「這跑步機的結構還挺結實的，抗造。」

飯都是端到床上吃的，也沒吃幾口。

大年初三

鄭雲龍痛定思痛，覺得這幾天過得太奢侈糜爛，應該要振作起來維持身材。

好吧，上個秤嚇嚇自己就清醒了。

「咦？令飛！我瘦了！」

正在整情人節燭光晚餐的飛飛子一臉錯愕，我的養肥大計！

「原來傳說，做愛可以減肥是真的…令飛…」

又輕盈幾分的愛人跑進廚房從背後環抱劉令飛。

「今晚換我操你吧。」

猶如惡魔在耳邊低語。


End file.
